Olaf Ironfoot
Olaf Ironfoot is the King of the Vikings. Appearance Olaf is a large and very muscular black-skinned man. He also has a large beard. Personality Olaf is a typical viking, enjoying battle and fighting. He however is not overly cruel, showing friendship and care for his comrades. He is a very proud and brave king, even challenging gods. His bravery was even recognized by Huitzilopoctli. Olaf also greatly respects Odin, the previous ruler of the vikings, while despising Loki, who imprisoned the mighty All-Father. Story Search for Senna Olaf, along with other viking kings, organizes a raid on the Aztec city of New Tenochtitla, to get the head of the Aztec God, Huitzilopoctli. If they deliver the head of the god to Loki, the Norse God of Chaos will release Odin, who he has imprisoned. Despite that the task seems nigh impossible, Olaf and the vikings do possess one trump card, that being the hammer of the fallen god Thor, Mjolnir. As the vikings hold a banquet before the raid of New Tenochtitlan, a group of minstrels is brought upon Olaf and the other kings. The minstrels are actually a group of humans from the Old World, David Levin, Christopher Hitchcock, April O'Brien and Jalil Sherman, who have escaped Loki. The group manages to entertain the vikings, with their modern singing, which the vikings have never witnessed, However, a group of trolls serving Loki enter the banquet, declaring that they are searching for a group of escaped humans. Despite guessing that the odd minstrels are the ones the trolls are looking for, doesn't give them to the trolls, not wanting to bow down to Loki's will. The minstrels are put under the protection of a Viking named Thorolf, and taken on the raid, to their displeasure. The vikings depart with boats, sailing to the Aztec lands. As the ships land on the shores of the Aztec land, the vikings ferociously charge towards the city of New Tenochtitlan, being confronted by the Aztecs. Vikings gain the upperhand in the battle, due to their superior weaponry, driving the Aztecs back. However, as the Aztecs are getting pushed back, their mighty god, Huitzilopoctli, rises from the city, being large enough to block out the sun. Land of Loss The appearance of the god alone drives fear into the vikings, but Olaf commands them to not give in, revealing Mjolnir and confronting Huitzilopoctli. Olaf manages to sever one of Huitzilopoctli's arms, by throwing the hammer, but this only causes Huitzilopoctli to notice Olaf, noting that he has a brave heart. Huitzilopotli then quickly overwhelms the vikings, rendering Olaf immobile and killing multiple vikings. Huitzilopctli then devours Olaf's heart, killing him, which completely destroys the moral of the vikings, causing them to be either killed or captured Abilities Olaf was a skilled viking warrior, facing many warriors without a shed of fear. He also possessed Mjolnir, a hammer which could even damage gods. Appearances * Search for Senna * Land of Loss Trivia * Olaf is not a purely Norse man, being partly black-skinned, due to the vikings marrying women from all races. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Norse